The animal Inside
by darkshadowsofthestars
Summary: Zara leaves the leaf village for a secrect mission only to find something about herself that makes her not to return for several years. read to find out if she will return. R&R Kakashi/OC pairing.


Character Profile:

Name: Zakuramara Zara for short  
Age: 26 in the first part 28-29 in the second part  
Rank: Jounin/ missing  
Description: She is described as a dark hair ninja with red eyes wich scares a lot of people. She tries to put others being before her own. She carries out missions to what she believes is the best way it should have been done. As the story progresses you find out there will changes to her.

okay this is kinda going with the naruto story but i put alot of own touches so if it doesn't fit with the actually naruto story it is because I made some changes. if you don't like it don't read it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto i just own my OC  
Hopeyou enjoy!

* * *

Zarkuramara was born not knowing who her parents were but she had always a feeling that they were some how watching over her. Zara was short for her name as what most people called her. The third Hokage was like a Father to her he took her in showed her everything he knew. By the time he step down she was upset until he courage her to met the fourth Hokage and he eventually became like an older brother to her.

She enter the ninja academy at the same time as kakashi and ends up to being her best friend. A few years later Iruka had enter and ended up being her other best friend. By age ten Zara was emitted to the Anbu Black Ops. She lost contact with kakashi and Iruka. By the age sixteen Kakashi was in the Black Ops and they become really good friends again. She could feel his sorrow and how he always blamed himself. She tried every way to help him, to protect him from himself. When the nine tailed fox attacked she went to help to fight. Zara met up with the fourth Hokage and he ask to watch over his son since he will be the carrier for the nine tail beast. As he died she promised she would. Zara step down off the Black ops and took in the child that society would shun. The third Hokage resumed the place as the current Hokage.

She had ran into Iruka one day and asked him how he was, but just like everyone else he ignored her, and she knew why, his parents died fighting the nine tails. She was taking in the child that was holding it. She just went on her way with out saying another word. A few months later the third Hokage asked if she could do a top secret mission involving the legendary sanin Orchimaru. It was rumored that he was in a group called the Akatsuki. A group of missing S-rank ninjas. She accept the mission only to ask if he could watch over the fourth Hokage's son Naruto. She left to get ready for her mission. For the past few months Zara started to feel a little strange. An surge of power was going through her body like a new type of chakra. Zara thought the maybe leaving will be good to find out what is wrong with her. On the way she happens to meet Kakashi. The expression on his face seemed so sad. She had a great respect for him. To be one of the great shinobi of the leaf. Of course she was one of the greatest konouchi until she took on Naruto then the society ignore her."Your just going to leave with out saying good bye?" She looked at him with a confused expression.

"I thought nobody would care if I left." She replied.

" Well your wrong I care you know I would never shun you." She looks down.

"_So do I." Came a voice that was very familiar." _

Zara's eyes were starting to sting as she was afraid that they were going to see one of the toughest konouchi was going to cry. She managed to clear her tears before the ran down her face. She looked up and smile to see her two best friends were there for her.

" How long are you going to be gone." asked Iruka. This was the hardest thing for her to say.

"_Not that long" she lied. _

In fact she didn't know how long this can take. With their last good byes she head off to find information about herself and Orchimaru. Few years later Zarkuramara found out what was wrong with her she was a demon carrier herself but one that no one but a few hand of people know about, a ten headed dragon. Her charka would turn purplish black when she couldn't control it. Her eyes were serpent like. She knew that she can never go back to the leaf village. She figure that hopefully that people will think that she had died on her mission. She knows that they had sent search squads she made sure that no one could find her. She had located more information about the Akatsuki. That Orchimaru was no longer a part of it. But that an Uchiha was a part of it. She have heard the stories about the destruction of the clan. Several years later Zara tried to take down the Akatsuki and Orchimaru, but have not gotten a clear chance. She thought about Naruto a lot, the difficult life he might have had. Has Iruka made his peace with the nine tails or does he still hate him. What about Kakashi what was he up to. Does he still blame himself? Or is he feeling really sorrow? Zara ask these questions to herself all the time. She missed her home a lot. She finally made the decision to go back home.

* * *

well there you have it chapter one of my naruto fanfiction. I would love if my readers would review. Good bad ugly whatever i can handle it. i will make any changes you point out! thank you for reading chapter 2 out soon!


End file.
